


Breaking for Lunch

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot; I miss the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking for Lunch

## Breaking for Lunch

by Annie

[]()

* * *

Breaking For Lunch 

by Annie 

Rated: NC-17  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: PWP; no summary necessary. Disclaimer: So not mine.  
Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

Lex's voice murmuring warm into his ear from behind him is hypnotizing, sends hot thrills creeping down his body and straight to his cock. Clark settles back further into the cushions, legs splaying unbidden to accommodate his growing hardness. Head thrown back, eyes closed, he doesn't need to see the mesmerizing sight of Lex's hands pulling up his shirt, Lex's fingers exploring his exposed skin inch-by-heated-inch, electrifying tendrils dragging along after the seeking hands. Hot tongue licks just where his ear and jaw meet, and Clark's head turns, wanting Lex's mouth, which is taken out of reach with a mocking snicker. 

"Soon," Lex assures him teasingly. "Patience," he adds against Clark's throat, biting softly, then harder, with a simultaneous rough pinch of Clark's nipples that makes Clark's hips thrust up from the couch searchingly. 

Lex's fingers travel down and run temptingly along the waist of Clark's jeans, pulling a low moan from the throat under Lex's lips, and Lex himself is impatient, moves his hands back up to Clark's face, mouth descending over Clark's to taste. Take. 

Clark's hands move up to reach behind and he hauls Lex over onto the wide cushions, half on his lap, half spread out along the black couch like a sensuous feast, pulls Lex up to kiss him again, slides his tongue in deeper, moaning lightly, one hand smoothing along Lex's body to massage the hardness waiting for his touch. 

"Locked?" Clark whispers into Lex's mouth, and Lex knows he means the door to the office, where Lex has finally given up trying to work with the enticing sight of Clark relaxing on his couch distracting him. 

"Doesn't matter, no one would dare," Lex tells him, gasping at the warm pressure on his cock, moves his head down to Clark's chest to bite a nipple there, heart hammering at the answering press upward of Clark's hips, the feel of hard heat under the denim, demanding attention. Lex trails lips and tongue in a slow line down the hard muscles, opens Clark's jeans and moans at the feel of a hand on his head, pushing just enough to urge him downward. Pulls the rigid shaft out and runs his cheek along it softly, dragging a groan from Clark, and Lex smiles, flicks a tongue across the tip and pushes his hips harder against the hand massaging his dick. 

"Want some?" comes breathlessly from above him, and Lex brushes Clark's cock with his lips as he replies. 

"Not some," he replies, hot against soft skin, fingers at Lex's waist trying to open his pants and Lex reaches down to help, pulls his cock out impatiently, aching for touch. 

"Take it all, then," Clark challenges, hand wrapped around Lex's cock and moving way too slowly, making Lex thrust into his fist urgently, moan needily and wrap his lips possessively around the head of Clark's cock. 

Sucking lightly, just shy of what Lex knows Clark needs, breath quickening at the desperate, "Lex," this tears from Clark. "I need....c'mon Lex, suck me!" 

Shuddering gasp from Clark as Lex gives in, takes the length of his shaft into his mouth, into his throat, and Clark tries not to thrust, can't stop himself, and he's buried in Lex, in his heat, and there is sucking now, just the way Clark likes it, needs it. 

Lex's head is moving up and down in his lap and Clark needs to be closer, uses his hand to slow Lex down, doesn't want to come just yet. Manages to keep his cock firmly in Lex's throat as he leans down and over, turns them sideways on the couch, taking his hand from around Lex's cock and replaces it with his lips and tongue. Feels the tremor of the moan all through his body when Lex realizes it's not a hand anymore, and this is like nothing ever before. 

Twin sensations, shorting out everything in his body except the feelings in his mouth and his cock. Mirroring what Lex is doing, heat on his cock, heat in his mouth, and he can't breathe, can hear the pounding of Lex's heart and then can't hear anything as orgasm rages through him and he pushes into Lex, probably too hard, but Lex is fucking his mouth and he can't care. And then Lex is coming, right after, pumping solidly down Clark's throat, gasping heavily around Clark's cock and this is the best thing ever. 

Laying there, then, not speaking, petting each other gently, until Lex breaks the silence, voice low and rough, "Need anything else before I get back to work, Clark?" 

"Just go lock the door, Lex," Clark suggests, moving back up to grab the sides of Lex's face and kissing him hungrily. "You've got me kind of turned on now," he complains. 

"Kind of...." Lex starts to repeat, then smiles against Clark's mouth, licks at his lips lightly and gets up to lock the door. 


End file.
